Choices made, an Okage fanfic
by Kishimaru Rose
Summary: Post game; "My life has been designated by choices that were not my own. But this time, I wasn't going to end up where others thought I belonged." Stan/Ari


I do not own Okage: Shadow King nor any of its characters.

I will not be adding OCs to this because frankly, this game doesn't need any other characters in it. Seriously, this shit has everything covered.

And yeah, if you haven't played the game, spoilers. Lots of spoilers. Oh, and this is a slash fic kiddies, so don't get butt-hurt if guys start kissing.

-

"Do you, Marlene, take Ari to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in…"

Finally, they were getting married. The last four years had flown by with Marlene by his side, and six months ago he had proposed. It wasn't really that Ari had wanted to, but more because of the pressure.

The hour long lecture about fate and true love had been the breaking for the poor youth.

Here now, standing before the altar, everyone in Tenel, and his close friends from the adventure of a lifetime around him, he should have been happy. No, scratch that, he should have been elated, thanking the heavens that he was taking the step into a new life.

But…it felt wrong.

Like something was welled up tight in his heart. Like this was exactly how his life had always been. Like the world was classifying him.

Classification…the whole reason Marlene was saved was the abolishment of that system. She came back to him, music box and all because _she_ remembered _him_. That unyielding faith she had, even if she truly didn't know Ari. Why didn't he have the same feeling as Marlene?

He snuck a glance over to his friends, the priest still mumbling on about forever and good health and fortune.

Rosalyn, finally free of the pink shadow that had plagued her for so long (Stan didn't comply for two years, escaping the parasol wielding heroine day after day), was stunning in her dress. No doubt she would be swarmed by young men during the reception.

Kisling, well, the man was too enticed with the ghost floating above the peaceful guests to really care about the wedding.

Big Bull and Linda were sitting side by side, a cute couple now that the horned girl had gotten over her crush on Epros. However, she was to be their singer for the reception…Hopefully no one would be served tomatoes or any other harmful fruit.

Where was Epros? Perhaps hiding from the horde of girls he had acquired when arriving in Ari's small hometown. Tenel didn't get many visitors, so the group had proven to be an entertaining sight for all; the poor man was going to be swarmed even more now. Especially since he had offered to amuse the young children with his card tricks; his audience would be full of teenage girls.

And the last member of their group- hadn't bothered to show. Stan, the demon wasn't one to miss and opportunity to gloat and show himself off, so why did he not come? They had remained in contact, sending letters now and then to each other; the older man's growing longer as more of his plots came to fruition. _World conquest must be keep him busy_, he thought, turning away from his guests to look out the nearest stained glass window. _That's probably why he couldn't make it, I'm sure he'll be quite upset that he missed it. Rosalyn will rub it in his face that she got to be a bridesmaid. And then they'll argue like always…_

Closing his eyes, Ari imagined it all taking place, their banter, Rosalyn making quick jabs at Stan with her rapier…oddly enough, there was no Marlene. Everyone else from their party was present, but not her.

_Why?_

Why can't I see her in my future?

-

_Why can't I see her in his future?_

Here he was, Lord Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV dressed to the nines in his new suit, was cowering outside this mere church like a frightened mutt! Honestly, he was the most (and only thank you very much) Evil King of this world, he could stroll into the church and roll heads if he wanted to! And he should! Being invited to such a mediocre thing as a wedding, he had no time for frivolous things like this…but, for Ari…

"Bah, this is ridiculous! What does it matter if I show up or not? The boy no longer is under my control, he may do as he pleases…And if marrying that snot-nosed, selfish, and rude girl is what he wants then it's fine by me!"

Except it wasn't fine. Truthfully, it angered him that Ari was devoting himself to another, especially that Princess…or ex-princess…or whatever she was! The demon didn't need to stand for it; he could waltz right in, pick up the boy and be at his castle in no time.

Thunder-thighs wouldn't be able to catch up, nor would that stupid girl. Ari was his property, and damn it all he was going to take him back!

"No…_sigh_, I won't."

_Ari no longer belongs to me, I relinquished my hold on him long ago._

So he would continue to pace behind the church, watching the procession from the windows, and when it was over, Stan would take his leave.

-

Did…was that?

Ari shook his head and once more stared out the window, at the lone figurine that seemed to be…yelling into the sky and making strange poses…?

_Is that…Stan?_

The blonde hair, exaggerated movements, and overly glamorous clothing, it couldn't be anyone else but the Evil King. But what was he doing here, and really, what the hell was he yelling into the sky?

Sea green eyes blinked rapidly, until a golden ones stared back. They meet each others gazes, equally confused and frazzled by the paths their lives were going. In that instance, however, the boy and the king had an inkling of what to do.

The boy smiled at him, adding a cheeky wave before the demon bolted from his spot, a fresh cloud of dust being left in his wake. Ari chuckled quietly.

"Ari?"

Coming back to reality, he turned to his fiancée and gave a small smile. "Marlene, you are a beautiful young woman…and any man would die for the chance of being with you…But I can't marry you."

A clichéd gasp was heard from the guests, and the princess bit her lip to hold in her anger.

"I know…I know, the food you and my mother spent hours on will go to waste, the preparations were for nothing, and you even bought this dress, which you don't even like, just because it was under budget...But I didn't propose to you because I loved you. I did it because of the pressure to do it, to hurry up and start a life with someone. That's horrible to say, however it's the truth, and you don't deserve anymore lies."

Ari took off his ring, a small golden band, and placed it in her hand. "My life has been full of choices that _I_ didn't make, and this isn't going to be one of them. I'm sorry Marlene…everyone. This is goodbye."

And then the boy ran. Because Marlene wasn't going to stay still long, and Rosalyn was already drawing her rapier, and his mother…well lets just say she was not happy.

-

Poor Ari, man that kid is so abused. Yeah I know this is a bit short, but unlike my other stories, I'll actually update this one. I'm on such a high right now that it's gonna be difficult to concentrate on anything else. Read and review please.


End file.
